


Becareful What You Wish For

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Category: Goosebumps, The Tudors
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magic, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary, Elizabeth, and Edward Tudro find jobs the Tower of London for vacation, during Summer. But when they see flashes to the past, and go back in time; something isn't right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becareful What You Wish For

Mary, Elizabeth, and Edward Tudor ages 30, 27, & 24 landed in London, England in time for the 2012 Olympic Games. They arrived a day before the opening ceremony, and would work during the day. Mary and Elizabeth had a masters in history. Edward had a bachelors after studying to be a tour guide. So all 3 of them were working at the museum of Hampton Court, particularly all of them were assigned to the Tower of London.  
  
Mary and Elizabeth were hired as professional historians in the Tower of London. While Edward was hired as a exhibit design specialist along for public relations, and guests service marketing. He worked in the store museum, along with public display, and toured sometime. He had knowledge on the history, but more human studies. Mary and Elizabeth had pure historical knowledge and worked as tour guides, and curators/collections managers.  
  
All 3 arrived on a sunny day on July 26th. It was very stormy in New York where they came from. All three studied in Chicago, and stayed there with relatives while doing so. Then they got jobs in the US. Mary and Elizabeth stayed together in California while Edward stayed in Chicago. But now all 3 were going home to London, where their parents lived. All three's flight route took them to New York, where they caught the last plane together to London. But it was stormy so their flight was delayed.  
  
So when they came up to the tall house in a cab, their parents were overjoyed to see them, running out, happily. The 3 hugged their parents. Then they took them to the Tower of London for a discounted tour, and had dinner there that night. They stayed at a hotel since they would go to the Olympics to see it live. It was held nearby in London.  
  
That night they were all on duties while their parents enjoyed the tour. "It's soo creepy," their mother, Jannekate told them. She grew up in Nigeria but she was white. She was touring the queen's house.  
  
"Yeah," their father, Henry, agreed, behind her. As she sat on a plush chair in there, he knelt below her. "My queen, someday I will make you my queen," he told her.   
  


The temperature dropped. The room became newer but a pugent, raw smell wafted into the room; signature of the medieval ages. The raw smell was alteast more noticible to the people from modern times. Edward stared as the dark haired lady with hooks to the soul for eyes. Exactly like his mother's except her hair wasn't blond but dark brown, and she wasn't Hispanic but English. She wore a rich velvet dress of blue while a man in an ornate jewel doublet, and a gold crown almost kneeled before her. He looked like a king. "I made you a queen here, remember?" The lady smiled at the king then noticed him, and scowled. Edward scratched the back of his neck, the ruffles from his slightly less fancy doublet in his way a bit.

  
  
Edward blinked as the raw smell went away, and the Queen's house looked the same. His costumes clothes were less itchy. Blue, velvet lines to keep them out, and the room old with age but preserved in many ways. It was his mother and father there, and his mother was looking at him, concerned. But he shook it off.  
  
Later they dined in the hotel restuarant. The family realized they booked an extra room so Mary, Elizabeth, and Edward were sent to check on that, and bring the luggage up. "Excuse me!"-Edward said, ringing the bell while Mary talked with the bellhop. "We booked an extra room, and want to cancel it," Edward said.  
  
"What's your name?" the guy at the desk asked.  
  
"It was booked under the Tudre name," Elizabeth replied.  
  
The guy checked. "I'm sorry but we can't find anything under that name," he replied.  
  
"What?"-Elizabeth asked. "Can you check it again? We booked it!" "Did we forget to book?" she asked Edward.  
  
"No, I booked it myself," Edward replied.  
  
The guy looked up. "I'm sorry there is nothing there," he replied. "I checked again."  
  
Edward and Elizabeth looked at each other. Mary came over. "Do you have the keys? The bellhop insists room 313, our room is already booked!"-Mary hissed. "The help is useless!"  
  
"I think we were ignored or it didn't go through when Edward booked online," Elizabeth said. Edward swore it did.  
  
"Then let's book it again," Mary said, "and check if we didn't pay already."  
  
"Excuse me, we want to check if we already paid, and if we didn't; we want to book it again," Mary said.  
  
The guy checked, and they didn't pay. "Okay we want to book 2 double/twin rooms for their parents, 1 single room." The 2 double rooms were for their parents and for Mary & Elizabeth, and the singlel for Edward. After they paid they went to tell their parents.  
  
"Where is the Tudre family seated, monsieur?" they asked the waiter.  
  
"I'm sorry," the waiter said, checking his list. "We don't have anyone under that name."  
  
The trio looked at each other in confusion but walked in the hotel restuarant. "The service here is terrible," Mary muttered.  
  
"We'll write them a bad review," Edward joked. Elizabeth shook her head.  
  
They walked around the table, and finally saw their parents. They joined their parents. "Why are you 3 so angry looking?"-Jannekate asked.  
  
"The service here is terrible!"-Mary replied, angrily. The trio explained what happened.  
  
"Some places are very unorganzied," Henry told them.  
  
"You're telling me," Edward said. "We had to rebook our rooms, and the waiter didn't have our name on the list even though we paid!"  
  
The next morning, they woke up early. The trio came out of their rooms at 8:30am. They went to their parents, and knocked. But there was no answer. They kept knocking until a bellhop came by. "No one is there," he told them.  
  
"What?!"-Mary exclaimed. "We baught it!"  
  
The manager was called, and the room opened. It was empty. "What?!"-Elizabeth asked. They tried calling their parents but they only got a 'the number you dialed is currently not in service' message.  
  
"Something must be wrong," Mary said. They called home, and got the same message. But the museum called, and the 3 of them had to go to work. The three of them went to work, where they tried calling home the whole day.  
  


While the Elizabeth cleaned up Tower Green, the pungent, oderous smell returned. The tower looked fresher, and the maniquins of heads on spikes looked very real(and smelt it). She squeaked, scared by that. The occupant in there turned to look at her. She had dark, raven hair, and looked a little like her mother, Jannekate. Except Jannekate was hispanic and had blond hair. But the eyes like hooks to the soul were exactly the same. "Elizabeth!"-she cried out, in an odd accent, standing up. "Did he put you here too when I was asleep?!" she cried. "I thought Henry would atleast spare an innocent child! He spared Mary all those years ago, but Katherine was never in the tower!"  
  
"My father and sister?"-Elizabeth asked, tenatively backing up, as the woman approached her. The woman was very sad when Elizabeth did this. "Who's Katherine?"  
  
"My poor child!" the woman cried, scaring Elizabeth, and brushing her hair. "You have lost your mind in the cruelty your father has subjected to you! Katherine is your aunt and Mary is your cousin not your sister. But you may call her that." Elizabeth didn't know any aunt Katherine, her parents were both only childs. And Mary was her elder sister!  The woman hugged Elizabeth. Elizabeth innitially thought this woman was an actor in the museum, but now she sounded insane. Maybe she was involved in the reason her parents were missing?!

"Who are you?!"-Elizabeth demanded, getting out of the woman's embrace. "What have you done to my parents?!"

"My poor Bess!" the woman cried, trying to embrace Elizabeth, again. Bess was her nickname! How did this woman know? "What have they done to you!"

Heavy metal footsteps were heard outside. Elizabeth got out of the lady's embrace, and ran towards the door. She pulled on it, and it was locked. "Help!" she yelled. "I'm stuck with a mad lady, who kidnapped my parents!" she yelled out. The guard stopped.

"Master Kingston," she heard the lady say quietly. The guarded opened the door.

"Lady Elizabeth? Why are you yelling madly?" the guard asked. He was stern looking but there was softness in his eyes.

"What?!"-Elizabeth asked. "How did you know my name? And I'm not yelling madly!"

"My poor girl has lost her mind!"-Anne cried, coming forward. "Why did the king send her here? Will he really execute an innocent for his displeasure with me?"

"I don't know what she is doing here," Kingston added, "come with my Lady Elizabeth!"

"Thank you!" And why are you addressing me in character?"-Elizabeth exclaimed. Mary, Edward, and her played the Tudor historical children. "Who is that lady?! Why was it locked?! And who are you?! I haven't seen either of you here before, I work here!"

"Child, calm yourself," Kingston said, leading Elizabeth out by her velvet sleeve. Elizabeth just noticed she had a different material peach, velvet dress on when she looked down. Her shoes were not as strong anymore, and made her feet sore.

"Blessed be me!"-Elizabeth heard the lady sigh. The guard opened the door for her.

When Elizabeth walked out the door, the pugent smell from earlier was gone. The palace looked older again, not as if it was remodeled. And the guard character didn't follow her out. The door hung on its hinges, and it was quiet inside. When she opened it, tentaively, no one was there except manequins(looking exactly like the dark haired lady, Elizabeth didn't notice it before). And the heads on spikes looked like mannequins again. Elizabeth didn't stay to find out what happened. She darted down the corridor, and met Mary in the courtyard where she was coming out of Chapel Royal of St Peter Ad Vincula. Edward was at Waterloo Block, cleaning up. "What happened?"-Mary asked, putting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Why do you look so scared?"

Elizabeth explained what happened at Tower Green. Edward came down from Waterloo Block. "Did you smell a raw smell?" he asked.

"Yeah," Elizabeth replied. "Suddenly it smelt raw, and the building looked new but dirtier."

"The same thing happened to me at the queen's house," Edward told her.f

"Something weird is going in this place," Mary said. "Do you two think it's haunted?"

"Ghosts don' exist," Elizabeth said. "I think this is related to our parents being missing!"

"Whatever it is," Mary said. "I think we should go home to see if they're there. And file a report to the police if they're not."

"I don't think we should work here anymore," Edward added.

"Okay," Elizabeth said. "And I agree," she added at Edward.

"Let me get my wristlet inside the Chapel," Mary said.

"Becareful!" Edward  told her.

"It can't be haunted in God's house," Mary replied, over her shoulder.

"But real psychos can get in," Elizabeth replied.

"Don't worry!"-Mary called back.

When she walked into the chapel  a pungent, raw smell hit her nose. The chapel looked newer, and repaired. But it was dirtier in a way. The floor marked 'Anne Boleyn' where Anne was burried was no longer marked. In fact Mary had to dart out of the way as a few guys dressed in medieval clothes came in carrying an arrow chest. The room smelt of death. "The king said to bury her here in this unmarked grave! She all in there right?" one guy asked.

"Yeah, her head was put in her arms to let her fit," another said. "Let me check." The put the coffin down, and opened I right near Mary. Mary could see a beheaded lady with dark hair. Her head was tucked into her arms. She had raven hair but wide, open eyes that looked like hooks into the soul. Like Mary's mother... Her lips were also parted as if she was speaking before she died. Much of the blood was dried on the severed neck and head. It was gruesome, and the bloody smell of death was nauseating. The whole thing was. Mary buried her face in her hands, shaking violently. She was also shaking, wondering why a real beheaded lady was being brought in.

"Lady Mary?!" one of them asked. Mary whipped her head up, wondering how they knew who she was.

"What are you doing here, Lady Mary?" the guy asked.

"I-I, who are you?!"-Mary asked in panic. She considered running away.

"We're his majesty's most humble servants," one of them replied. "But you still haven't answered our questions. Why are you here?!"

Mary just ran away, from the aweful smell and scene of death and blood.  A red velvet dress she didn't notice she  had on was longer than it originally was, and got in her way until she lifted them. Her hands shook as she opened the door, the outside she saw through the  old, thick glass was brown grass(the grass was usually green & well kept), a scaffold filled with green, and weirdly dressed people milling around.

But the smell was gone when she stepped outside. Her costume dress didn't get in her way anymore either. But she attributed it to the fresh air, not that she was going to look back in her extreme panicked state. When she reached Edward and Elizabeth shake was shaking. "What happened?"-Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"I-I saw a beheaded woman in the chapel!"-Mary stuttered.

"Let's get out of here!"-Edward said. They ran out of the tower, and drove home.

"Somebody is in there," Elizabeth said.

"Or something," Edward argued while Mary tried to calm down. Elizabeth was driving.

"Wait a minute," Edward said. "Did you smell a raw smell?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth answered.

"Yeah," Mary also answered, feebly.

"And did your costume feel weird, and itchy?"-Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah," Edward and Mary answered, Mary more feebly.

 "And the walls look newer, but more dirty?"-Mary finally spoke, after shaking in silence.

"Yeah," Edward and Elizabeth said.

"My shoes felt different and hurt more," Elizabeth said, looking at the costume clogs she wore.

"Something weird is going on," Edward said. When they reached home, their house was desserted. Not only that it was boarded up.

"What's going on, Mr. Roger?!"-Edward asked a neighbor walking by. "Why is this house boarded up?"

"How do you know my name, young man," the man asked. "And this house has been abandoned for years."

"What?!" the three asked at the same time.

"Let's call the police," Edward said. They called 911, and police cars came a few minutes later.

"No one's lived there in years," the police man told them, after checking records. "No one under the name of Tudre lives here. Are you three okay?"

The three went with them to the police station. When they called their relatives in Chicago, the 'the number you dialed isn't in service' message came up. There was no one listed under the names of their relatives living in Chicago, either. The cops were now concerned. Elizabeth told them about the dark haired woman with their mother's eyes at the Tower of London, who told her she was her mother, and Mary was Elizabeth's cousin not sister. Edward and Mary also explained their encounters with a similar woman with the same eyes.

 "That's more disturbing than your situation," the cop said. "You said you saw her in a coffin, decapitated?" he asked Mary.

Mary nodded. "There were people in costumes bringing her in an arrow chest."

"And for you two, she disappeared and in her place you saw your mother or an mannequin?" he asked Edward and Elizabeth. They nodded. Other cops were already on their way to the Tower of London, to investigate the claim of a decapitated woman found there.

"If you didn't see a decapitated woman, your stories sound weird enough for me to remember the stories of the tower of London being haunted," the cop said. "It's strange all of you should saw a woman with hooks to the souls for eyes. But it's odder you guys can't find your parents or she had the same eyes, the eyes of Anne Boleyn."

Stupidly enough, neither of them realized they were seeing Anne. Or maybe neither of them thought Anne could be there. They always thought their mother, Jannekate, just had similar eyes to Anne. They went with the cop to the Tower of London. They waited outside while the cops went into the chapel. "We don't see anything," one cop said, coming out. "But we found this." He held up Mary's wristlet.

"That's mine, I went in to get it when I saw the decapitated lady in an arrow's chest," she said. The cop handed it to her.

"Well there's not even an arrow's chest, or anyone in there but we'll look around," the cop went back in.

"Arrow's chest?"-Elizabeth asked. "That was what Anne Boleyn was buried in!"

"And didn't she stay in The Queen's House during cornanation, and in Tower Green during execution?"-Edward asked.

"Maybe there really are ghosts," Elizabeth said, looking around.

Suddenly the air was raw smelling again. There was a jeering crowd before the scaffold. Dirty people in peasant clothes. Their clothes were itchy again. And that lady they all saw was being lead to the scaffold, blindfolded. "Oh my gosh!"-Elizabeth exclaimed. "The ghost!"

But she was ignored by everyone else. Mary grabbed her arm, and Edward stuck close to them, protectively. There were leering, drunk men, eyeing them. That lady made the same speech as Anne Boleyn. "Anne Boleyn's ghost!"-Mary whispered. After the speech, Kingston raised the sword. The three clung to each other in fear. Then they saw the gruesome beheading of her.

"Let's go!"-Edward shouted over the din of the cheering crowd. They ran towards the Chapel, trying not to hyperventilate.

"We're going the wrong way, they're going!"-Mary cried.

"The cops are in there!"-Elizabeth yelled. "We need to find them!"

When they entered the Chapel, it was empty except for medieval workers. The cops weren't there. Suddenly a hand landed on all three of them. They whipped around to see a Spanish guy. "Princess Mary," he said.

"Who are you?"-Mary demanded.

"Don't be alarmed," he said, "I know you aren't from this time or you are in another time. But you aren't who you think you are. And oh yes, I am Embassador Chaupuys."

"Are you ghosts or sick people who did something with my parents?"-Elizabeth asked.

"Neither," Chapauys replied. "I am a friend who for once is on your side as well, Princess Elizabeth. I sent you 3 into the future so you may stop Queen Anne's execution, and be saved yourself. I learned from reliable sources this is the Duke of Northumberland's plan to put Lady Jane Grey and his son, Guilford on the throne."

"Lady Jane?"-Edward asked in an accent, by no fault of his own.

"Come with me," he said. "I promise I won't hurt you! You have your cellphones but you won't find service in the middle ages."

"How can we trust you if you know what a cellphone is?"-Edward asked, but tried calling 911 anyways and got no signal.

"Because of that, madmen can't do magic," Chapuays said. "But people who visited sorcerors can." He pulled out 3 jewels: a Spanish Sapphire, a Ruby  B, and a perodite entwined double heart. "Each of your mothers. I used all 3 to get you back and forth!" He handed them the jewels. They took it cautiously. Mary, the sapphire; Elizabeth, the ruby; and Edward, the perodite.

"Okay fine!"-Elizabeth said. Cautiously they followed him out from the back, to where they would pass through Deveurex Tower.

 When they were outside it was silent. "No noise?"-Chappauys asked, with a smirk. "You're back in your time." They went out through the Deveruex Tower, through the outer wall, and stopped in front of a moat. On the other side was buildings. "We can go back too!"-Chapuays said. "Rub the gems." They hesitated. "Do it, it's not poisonous gas or anything," he said. He took the gems from it and rubbed them together. The city disappeared, and the medieval wooden Tudor houses replaced it. The noise modern died down, the smell came back, and market shouting was heard along with hoofprint gallops.

 "What was?"-Mary asked, as all of that was replaced by modern sights and sounds again.

"Magic, Princess Mary," Chapauys replied. "You cannot deny it anymore, you are the Princess Mary(Dutchess of York), Princess Elizabeth(Dutchess of Richmond), and Prince of Wales Edward," Chapauys said. They were about to protest but Chapauys replied before they could speak. "Did you not find your parents gone, their numbers unreachable, and the house abandoned?"

"Who are you?!"-Edward demanded. "What have you done?!"

Chapauys rubbed the gems together. They were back in medeval times. "Magic," he replied. "You are in 1545, the week before  Anne's execution," he said. "Northumberland will fill your cousin Francis' head with ideas. Then marry her sister, Jane to Guilford. And his daugther to Henry Fitzroy.Then he will cause Anne miscarries so she is beheaded," Chapauys told them. "You must prevent it."

The 3 siblings looked at each other than Chapauys. "One more thing, you aren't siblings but cousins. Anyone who sees you will address you as prince or princess. Well until Anne is imprisioned. Then you will join her, and become lords and ladies."

"Why?"-Edward asked. "You said she's arrested for miscarrying. Why would we be arrested? In history when Henry b he divorced Katherine, Mary was spared. Why would he hurt an innocent  or his daughter, neice, and nephew?"

"That's the thing," Chapauys said. "There will be plans to inherit the throne found in your room, Elizabeth about Edward marrying a pagan and Mary's interests with Spain putting you ahead of them. You were all charged as conspiring causing Anne's miscarriage. And you Elizabeth for helping, And the throne would go to Jane and her issue with Guilford."

"What?!"-Elizabeth demanded. "That makes no sense! Anne, Elizabeth, and Edward were protestant while Mary and Spain are catholic. Why would Henry think they conspiried together?! If anything they were warring for the crown!"

"Shh," Chapauys hissed, "do not take the sovergns' name. Or your own names like that! You will be arrested on the spot, His Majesty's relatives or not!" "And do you think that mattered to His Majesty? Northumberland is filling his mind with lies. Passing an act through parliment that can legitimize Harry Fitzroy, his own son. And thrusting a new lady, who is young enough to bear sons, in Henry's face!"

"That sounds like Northumberland," Elizabeth said.

"Okay, suppose that is real," Mary said. "So what can we do in this magical land?" she looked around.

"Go to the queen's lodging, and suggest Anne stay on bedrest,"  Chapauys said. "Northumberland can't make sure she miscarries. And make sure Harry Fitzroy nor Jane marries a Dudely. In this way, Northumberland's plan is futile. He only has one daughter, and 2 sons left unmarried. Beatrix Dudely is in love with William Cecil, take them to His Majesty for permission to get married. And I believe young Jane Grey has a thing for your advisor, Barnaby. Take them to His Majesty as well."

"I do believe that is a grand idea," Edward said in an English accent again. It was coming back to all of them.

"You must hurry, this must be done before tomorrow, you have 12 hours to stop them! Northumberland is heading to Anne now. And the weddings to the Dudelys will be done tomorrow," Chaupuys said. "But avoid Northumberland. He knows I hid you with magic, and you didn't disappear in the tower like the lost princes as history said."

They shivered. That part of history was creepy. Where Mary, Elizabeth, and Edward disappered in the tower like the lost princes after Anne's execution. But their bodies were never found unlike that of the princes. Ciyira was recorded to be smuggled back to the new world by Edward's friend Barnaby. Some historians supposed Henry was so angry he threw his daughter, neice, and nephew in the tower, too. The Emperor was engraged but Henry died a day after Anne's execution so there was no evidence. Jane and Guilford took the throne after that, but their issue died, and Jane's sisters took the throne. JamesV would've taken it but he died, suddenly.

"He knows I sent you away with magic, becareful around him!"-Chapauys said. "Now hurry!"

The three ran towards the palace. They went to the Queen's chambers. They saw Northumberland. They'd be surprised to see him, in person, but their old memories were flooding back. Northumberland eyed them out of the corner of his eyes. They frantically knocked on the Queen's chambers. "She doesn't trust us," Mary said, "perhaps you should go, Elizabeth."

A lady opened the door, and announced them. But Anne was coming out "Why wouldn't I trust you, Lady Mary?" she asked in a cool tone. Again they'd be shocked to see Anne in person, especially after seeing her al those other times(the beaheaded in a chest & beheading was the worst); but their memories were back.

The girls curtysed and Edward bowed. "Your majesty," Mary said, in the same tone. "I don't believe you would take suggestions from me so quickly, but we have come to advise you anyways. You should stay in bedrest."

"When have you gained concern for my wellbeing?"-Anne asked, with an amused expression.

"Since there are courtiers about planning your downfall," Edward said. Anne's expression changed to shock, but she was still not warming up to Edward or Mary. "And ours too," he added, hoping it would be more believable. It worked since Anne's expression became worried.

"And they will carry out their plan with the lowdown act of forcing you to miscarry," Elizabeth added. Anne's expression changed seeing Elizabeth.  She held Elizabeth's arm.

"Since you are with Elizabeth, I will heed your warning," Anne said, "but one thing doesn't make sense. Why will my miscarriage cause you to be imprisioned as well? Some of you will benefit from it, if I lose my prince." She touched her stomach, and looked pointedly at Edward.

"No, mother," Elizabeth said. "They will stand to lose too. The one planning your downfall will have you fall from father's grace then all of us too. He will accuse us of causing your miscarriage. And to incriminate me, he will plantncriminating things on Edward and Mary to make it look like I was trying to get ahead of the succession."

"I don't think he will think twice of throwing us all in the tower if he loses his own prince," Mary said.

Anne looked throughtful. "Okay, I shall heed your warning. But who is this person, plotting such a terrible plan?" she asked.

"Northumberland," they all said at once.

"And how will you stop him?"-Anne asked. "Besides keeping me here?"

"We will prevent his other plots too," Edward replied. "Such as keep his children from marrying Lord Fitzroy, whom he plans to put on the throne, and Jane."

"Good luck," Anne said. "But stay safe." She said, and for the first time there was sincerity in her eyes towards Mary and Edward.

The trio ran towards Whitehall next. But they were intercepted by Northumberland. "So you came back," he sneered. "You will perish in the tower like the lost princes!"

"We will see who perishes in the tower," Edward retorted. "How dare you speak to a Prince of Wales, and Princess' in such a manner? I should have you thrown in the tower at once!"

"It would save us effort," Elizabeth muttered.

"She's right, it would," Chapuays said, walking up to them. "I think that is a suitable suggestion."

Northumberland sneered. "So the Spanish Ambassador has joined forces with the protestant princess and prince? What a day!"

"What a day it is when your downfall comes," Chapauys retorted.

"You made a grave mistake sending them forward and bringing them back," Northumberland hissed. "At the very least the court will gossip seeing you all together. You made my plan much easier."

"We will see," Chapauys said. The four left Northumberland to stand there alone, and went to  their rooms. "He is right," Chapauys whispered. "We must not be seen talking much. Your highness, you must stay with your friend Barnaby, and bring his union with Lady Jane to the King. Princess Elizabeth, you must stay with Beatrix Dudley and bring her union with Sir William Cecil to the king. And Princess Mary, stay with me, and we shall send the new mistress of the king away. But we shall not appeal to the king."

They split apart. After they each went to their quarters, Edward and Elizabeth found Barnaby and Beatrix. While Chapauys and Mary found Cecila Robins, the new mistress.  They went to talk to her. "If I may speak frankly, I heard you are the new king's mistress?"-Mary asked. "It's a pity, Queen Anne will make your life hell, and she will give a son soon, too! She learned from my mother's mistakes, and she will do everything she can to win. You may  be mistress for awhile, I heard the Queen Anne has learned to control her tempers, but you will end up mistress entite, and you will end up like The queen's sister, Mary. Used and abandoned."

Cecila Robins was young, around Elizabeth or Edward's age. Her eyes went wide. "I do not want to end up like Mary Boleyn," she said. "I have been to  France and heard she was called the great mare!"

"Then you should not become a mistress to the king," Mary said. "I suggest you escape England, and go to France. So your family or the king can't find you." Mary pulled off a sapphire and diamond broach pin from her hair. "Keep this!" She also gave Cecila her  24k gold necklace with a large sapphire pendant, and big sapphire & 24 carrot gold earrings. "And go live in France!"

"Thank you!"-Cecila told her, hugging her. "You are most kind mistress. I shall never forget your kindness, Princess Mary!" She curtysed deeping to Mary.

"Rise!" Mary helped her rise by holding her shoulders. "Leave right now before the king comes!" Cecila nodded and ran away at once.

On the other side Edward talked to Barnaby. He lead her to Jane. "Lady Jane, cousin," he said.

"Your highness," Jane replied, curtsying.

"You two shall come with me to the king for your union," Edward said. He lead Jane & Barnaby to the king. On the other side Elizabeth decided Northumberland might intervene with Beatrix's union. So she lead Henry Fitzroy and Amy Robstart to the king. The king gave his blessing to both. As long as Henry was happy.

"And you shall not see Ciyira before the king dies," Eustice told Edward.

They did it, they defeated Northumberland, and to secure that, they sent him to the future with the gems. He was very angry to find out Edward & Ciyira became King & Queen Consort of  England; Mary & Maximilian, Queen  & King Consort of Ireland; and a little less angry that Elizabeth & Robert Queen & King Consort of Scottland(JamesVI passed way leaving no heirs). And Henry Fitzroy married a French princess and became her for the French throne.

 


End file.
